Закрытый
by Youka Rusa
Summary: У всех есть скелеты в шкафу, у Мика же там герой


AU! Villain Mic

Хизаши скручивал и заламывал себе пальцы, смотря на съежившееся тело, скрученное веревками и заткнутое плотным тряпичным кляпом. Самый обычный про-герой, ничем не отличавшийся от остальных... Почти ничем. В отличии от сияющих улыбкой героев, смеющихся, говорящих что все хорошо, у этого были усталые, равнодушные глаза и взъерошенный, невыспавшийся вид. Ямада как раз хотел поймать себе одного героя и узнать их, героев, природу поближе - почему они такие добрые? Так стремятся помочь людям? Некоторые даже жизнь отдают за них... А в чем смысл-то? Где стимул это делать?

Столько вопросов... И Хизаши решил узнать, выведать и вытащить ответы их какого-нибудь добренького профи. Но этот был похож далеко не на добренького... Круто. Выглядел он круто, больше не на героя похож, а на... Даже не на злодея, на бомжа просто.

Хизаши Ямада, по прозвищу Сущий Мик, хихикнул. Все герои такие пафосные, накачанные и красивые, а этот... А этот небритый и лохматый. Вот Мик и скрутил его по возможности. Стоит отметить, что это было довольно непросто - герой был довольно ловким, но Хизаши был бы дураком, если бы не узнал достоверную информацию - героя кличут Сотриголова, и его причуда это ни у кого нет причуды. А значит, он привык иметь дело с людьми, полагающимися чисто на свою причуду и все ее фишки, а далее следует сложить два и два - с человеком, который специализируется на рукопашном бою, или же бою не требующем применения причуд, ему вряд ли удалось бы справится. А уж подстрелить с довольно отдаленного места идущего по пустой улице героя капсулой со снотворным - как два пальца об асфальт.

Собственно, Мик так и сделал - время и место распологали.

И теперь он сидит около кровати, на которой про-герой, связанный по рукам и ногам, с заткнутым ртом и завязанными глазами, только что очнулся и принялся неистово метаться из стороны в сторону.

\- Эй, эй, спокойней… - Мик думает, что его голос, хриплый и немного истеричный, должно быть только больше напугал героя. - Тебе же хуже будет, если станешь дергаться, чувак. Будешь хорошо себя вести, и я, быть может, развяжу тебе глаза. А потом рот.

Нет, он не будет так сразу выдавливать информацию, он хочет... Понаблюдать. Как герой поведет себя в подобной ситуации? Что будет делать, предпринимать?...

Герой дернул плечом и затих. Думает, мысленно вздохнул Мик, попытается сбежать.

Но профи лежал тихо, не подавая признаков активности. Почему-то у Мика возникло неприятное чувство, будто бы этому герое просто-напросто по-барабану. Ему, блин, совсем неинтересно?!

Мик вздохнул, и стянул в глаз героя повязку. Сотриголова мгновенно повернул голову в его сторону, блеснув алыми глазами.

А потом Мик понял, что не может ничего сказать. Абсолютно. Он просто посмотрел в яростные глаза этого про-героя и сделал бровки домиком. Сотриголова почему-то удивленно моргнул и эффект его причуды мгновенно спал - Хизаши почувствовал свой голос.

\- М-да, - выдал он. - Думал, я на детальки развалюсь? Смотрел так яростно, я даже почувствовал, что умираю. Почти. Если что, меня зовут Хизаши. А ты у нас Сотриголова, верно?

Герой равнодушно на него взглянул. Прикрыл глаза, после чего Ямада чуть наклонился к нему и развязал кляп.

Сотриголова молчал.

\- Стерка, мне тебя так и называть? - игриво боднул его Хизаши, перемигиваясь своими больными красными глазами, на что герой лишь равнодушно пожал плечами. Мик мысленно восхитился - такой любого злодея переплюнет! Как же он умудрился стать героем?!

Ямада мысленно себе отметил, что каждый день будет подводить к одному из своих вопросов, досконально изучая истинную суть героя и его побуждения.

\- Эй, стирашка, не строй из себя холодную селедку! Так сложно сказать свое имя?! - истерично взвизгнул Хизаши, сжимая ладони в кулаки и больно напирая на кожу своими острыми коготками.

\- Айзава Шота... - хрипло выдохнул пленный, прокашливаясь.

\- Шо-та, - по слогам повторил Мик. - Шота. Айзава Шота. А ты не особо разговорчив, я так посмотрю... - это будет еще интереснее, подумал Мик.

И ушел, оставив связанного героя валяться на кровати.

И только под вечер следующего дня вспомнил, что пленного надо кормить!

Он залетел в квартиру и принялся быстро работать на кухне - меньше всего он сейчас хотел, чтобы его подопытный сдох от голода. Даже не от его - Мика - руки!

Он вошёл в темную комнату, в которой витала пыль и висел неприятный запах затхлости. На кровати все также лежал Айзава.

Мик подошел к нему, немного неаккуратно приподнял и посадил у стенки, опускаясь рядом на колени.

\- Совсем забыл про тебя, - покачал головой Хизаши, беря в руки свежий сэндвич. - Ты уж извини, не привык я к... Соседям.

Он поднес бутерброд ко рту Шоты, на что тот лишь сначала чуть поморщился, после чего приоткрыл рот.

\- Да, правильно, ешь. Некоторые особо глумные узники устраивают бойкот и отказываются от еды напрочь, а иногда даже пальцы пытаются откусить! - принялся рассказывать Мик, осторожно скармливая Айзаве сэндвич. - Не понимаю, чего они этим пытаются добиться, но кормить их насильно, чтоб не сдохли, не самое приятное и благодарное занятие! Крошки, куски еды и слюни... Фу-фу-фу...

\- А зачем ты их тогда кормишь? - без энтузиазма спросил Шота, бездушно уставившись на Ямаду своими уставшими глазами. - Разве не для того приводишь, чтобы убить?

\- Ой, ну что ты! - воскликнул Мик, обрадованный участием собеседника. - Я ж не убийца какой-нибудь... Ну, почти... Я всегда следую за хорошим источником информации! И если этот источник ведет себя хорошо, то, чаще всего, выживает.

\- Меня пока ни о чем не спрашивали.

\- А это я забыл просто... Ответь мне тогда - ты же герой?

\- Да.

\- Герой-профи?

\- Почти.

\- Потчи? - Мик чуть-чуть наклонил голову в сторону - может быть, он такой замнкнутый, потому что работает в неком секретном отделе?...

\- Я работаю учителем на Геройском факультете в U.A. - словно нехотя выдал Айзава, ведь есть ли смысл скрывать то, чт известно всем?

\- Учителе-ем?! - восторженно взвизгнул Ямада, наваливаясь на Шоту всем телом. - Да ладно?! С такой-то миной ты работаешь с детьми-и?!

\- Что-то не так? - герой окинул его ледянящим взглядом. Хизаши в ответ только лишь громко расхохотался, держась за живот и утирая слезы.

\- А то ты сам не понимаешь! - выдавил он сквозь смех, после чего вдруг резко замер и снова спокойно взглянул на Айзаву. - Тебе это нравится?

\- Не могу сказать точно... Но мне нравится готовить будущих героев такими, какими я хотел бы их видеть.

\- И как успехи?

\- В прошлом году я исключил целый класс.

Хизаши вновь громко захохотал, повалившись на пол и притянув за собой скривившегося Айзаву.

\- Я с тобой не могу просто... - Мик широко улыбнулся, утирая запястьем выступившую в уголке глаза слезу. - Ты тако-ой забавный... Кста-ати!...

\- Твое растягивание гласных меня раздражает, - равнодушно произнес Айзава, глядя прямо в алые глаза Сущего.

\- Мы знакомы только один день, а тебя уже что-то во мне раздражает, блин! Ты невероятен, невероятно злющий и неверояно забавный! - Хизаши протянул руки к лицу Шоты и растянул ему уголки губ "улыбочкой". - Выглядит жутко. Так вот, что я хотел сказать - как ты с такой рожей умудрился стать героем?!

\- Что не так с моим лицом?

\- Твое лицо.

\- Это аргумент, бесспорно. Но можно ли добавить чуточку конкретики? - он настолько выразительно изогнул бровь, что если бы не стабильная карьера злодея, Мик посвятил бы всю свою оставшуюся жизнь этому изящному искусству.

\- Все герои, они... Как сказать... Они выглядят как ГЕРОИ. Они выглядят... Добрыми. В них чувствуется легкая пафосность, страсть, тоже, что и у злодеев, но при этом в них есть... Вот эта самая доброта? Мягкость? Да, точно - мягкость! Геройская мягкость, которая не позволяет себе раскрыться в правосудии над плохими парнями, и проявляется при снятии котят с деревьев и при переводе старушек через дороги. А еще чувтсво долга. А в твоем лице и поведении я не могу найти ни мягкую доброту, ни это самое чувтсво долга.

\- Много болтаешь... - Шота устало прикрыл глаза. - В отличии от остальных, я не хвастун. Я не хочу выставлять свои настоящие эмоции на показ, зачем? Пусть все думают, что хотят, а я буду лишь делать то, что от меня требуется. Также, как и все остальные, но без, как ты выражаешься, пафоса.

\- Понятно, - проговорил Мик, отсутствующего смотря куда-то в сторону. - На сегодня, пожалуй, все. Не буду перегружать тебя моим присутствием.

Он опустил Айзаву на кровать и вышел за дверь, закрывая ее на ключик. Зачем-то. Он и сам не знает, зачем. Да и смысл знать - он уже многих своих действий не понимает. Начинает много чего забывать, злиться или смеяться по пустякам, и при этом оставаться спокойным... И при этом его ничего не волнует. Абсолютно.

Или он сошел с ума (возможно, еще только сходит), или он скоро умрет.

На следующее утро он даже не забывает заглянуть к Шоте и аккуратно выдавить ему в рот йогурт, после чего выделяет целых двадцать минут в ванной, стоя там же и нацелив на Айзаву пистолет со снотворным.

Снова связав и заперев Сотриголову, он уходит - вроде как кое-кто хотел с ним поболтать

Хизаши уже сидит в каком-то закрытом клубе, наслаждается громкой фальшивой музыкой и теребит большим пальцем свои усы, ухмыляясь глядя на собеседника: всего лишь средненький такой злодей, такого легко купить, что, догадался по задаваемым вопросам Ямада, уже и сделали. Герои решили добыть информацию любыми путями.

\- Слышь, Сущий, - окликает его преступник. - Читал эти, ну, новости? Один хер из этой их Академии пропал, вроде отвечающий за тот класс, который Шигараки со своим монстром пиздил. Слышал об этой херне?

\- Слышать - моя работа, - отфыркивается он в ответ, потягивая напиток и слушая мягкий перезвон льда в стакане.

\- Твоя работа - говорить, так что не уводи тему, разпизделся он тут. Знаешь об этом что-то?

\- Если тебя реально волнует мое мнение... - он задумчиво провел пальцами по подбородку. - Скорее всего, это Шигараки со своими сараем, гордо именуемым Лигой Злодеев, и сделали. Решили вспомнить старые обиды и потеребить засохшие раны - как раз во вкусе Томуры.

\- А нахер ему оно? - поднял бровь среднего возраста мужик, невысокий и с заплывшими глазками. Хизаши даже почувствовал, что его тянет блевать.

\- Ты это у меня спрашиваешь? - он закатил глаза. - Я тебе бабка-гадалка что ли?

\- Ты ебанный еврей, отвечающий вопросом на вопрос!.. - мужик смачно сплюнул и пошел дальше, постоянно что-то у кого-то спрашивая.

Хизаши заходит в квартиру, звеня ключами и захлопывая дверь. В полумраке он нащупывает выключатель и загорается свет, правда, мигая и не сразу.

Он заходит в ванную и стаскивает с себя кожанку и узкие брюки, одевая обычные спортивки и смывая с головы гель для волос.

Он выпрямляется и смотрит в зеркало - вот он, истинный злодей.

С усталыми глазами, полотенцем на плечах, в майке и спортивках, с бледным лицом и прямыми темно-пшеничными волосами, с которых капает вода.

Он вытирает волосы полотенцем и сушит их, стоя уже на кухне, после чего, оставляя их распущенными и нечесаными, начинает готовить что-то типа омлета. Он весь день калечил героев, ставил подножки другим злодеям и кричал во все горло, почему бы и не подомашничать?

Он аккуратно пинает дверь ногой и вместе с подносом в руках заходит в комнату Шоты.

\- Вечер до-обрый, Шота! - он ставит поднос на тумбочку и стаскивает героя с кровати. - Прости за такое обращение, но развязать я тебя пока не могу.

Айзава, с заклееным ртом, равнодушно пожал плечами в ответ.

Хизаши стянул с него тканевый кляп и усадил к стенке.

\- Скажи "А-а"! - тянет Ямада, засовывая Шоте в рот целую вилку омлета.

После чего они едят молча, а потом Хизаши задает следующий вопрос:

\- Тебе нравится спасать людей? Просто, лично мне они забавны, когда такие мелкие и перепуганные носятся, словно муравьи... Или падают от моей причуды навзничь, прямо возникает желание сказать "от меня все просто па-адают"!

\- Нравится, - кивает ему Азйава. - Нравится. Как ты заметил, я - довольно малоэмоциональный человек...

\- Это мягко сказано.

-... Но это не значит, что я совсем уж бесчувственный. Мне нравится спасать людей, когда они в отчаянии цепляются за тебя руками и смотрят огромными глазами, полными благодарности и надежды...

\- Как для тебя, звучит слишком пафосно. И слишком красиво. Но банально.

\- Истина всегда звучит банально. Просто нравится быть нужным людям, быть полезным миру. Я просто знаю, что это моя широкая цель в жизни. Хотя бы знаю, зачем я родился на этот свет.

Быть... Полезным? Хизаши задумался - а хотел ли бы ОН понять, зачем родился?... Чтобы люди кричали видя его не от страха, а от... Радости?...

\- Ты сегодня спокоен, - безразлично заметил Шота, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Ямада расплылся в глупой улыбке - о да, вчера их разговор был... Ну, Шота пытался понять Мика, а Мик много смеялся и почти не задавал вопросов. А сегодня все спокойно - Ямада четко задает вопросы, Айзава - четко отвечает. Спокойно. Размеренно.

Но Хизаши вновь захотелось скомкать и этот разговор...

\- Ой, да ла-адно тебе, я всегда спокоен!

\- Что, правда?

\- Ай-чан! - Хизаши деланно дуется, затаскивая Шоту обратно на кровать.

\- Меня пока никто так не назвал.

\- Я первы-ый! - заорал Мик, расстопырив руки в стороны и ударяясь лицом в подушку, после чего переворачиваясь на живот. - Я опередил всех девушек Ай-чана!!!

\- У меня не было ни одной девушки.

\- Ох, так ты из...

Мик потягивал обжигающе-горячий кофе и в упор смотрел на спину спящего Шоты. Рядом с человеком, который не может тебе ничего сделать, ему хотелось быть открытым и хорошим, а если бы этот человек даром принимал твою открытость... Хизаши покачал головой - таких людей не бывает. Не для него.

Айзава заворочался, Ямада подошел ближе: ему дико хотелось увидеть больше спящего Сотриголовы. И он смотрел, смотрел на его поддрагивающие ресницы на прикрытых глазах, на расслабленое лицо и размеренное дыхание, на темные, разметавшиеся по бледному лицу волосы... Хизаши нравился этот герой. Он такой спокойный, такой... Труднодоступный. Но у Мика он есть. И сразу становилось так хорошо от этой мысли... Словно он выиграл в какой-то большой лотерее, и вот приз - связанный, смирный Шота! Но Хизаши уверен - если бы этот выигрыш был добыт честным трудом, и Айзава не лежал бы сейчас связанным, а сидел напротив него с такой же кружкой кофе... Тогда ему было бы не просто хорошо, у него был бы приступ острой эйфории, он уверен. И он бы смеялся вместе с Шотой, и что-то говорил, что-нибудь глупое, а герой в ответ бы лишь улыбался и гладил его по прямым пшеничным волосам...

Жизнь обычных людей - вот о чем на самом деле мечтают злодеи. Не о славе, не о мировом господстве - о таких вот теплых моментах с людьми, которые их не боятся и доверяют им.

Хизаши невольно вспомнил Томуру - даже тот стал злодеем, чтобы его любил единственный близкий ему человек.

Но... Нет. Он не имеет право даже на друзей, не то что... На что-то большее.

Айзава распахнул глаза и уставился на Ямаду, расплывшегося в улыбке.

...Пока Шота связан, ему можно быть добреньким...

\- Утра, Ай-чан. Как спалось? - Хизаши радостно щурится, подпирая рукой щеку

\- Нормально, - как всегда, короткий универсальный ответ.

\- Рад за тебя. Я сегодня никуда не иду, меня все слишком задолбали, чтобы я их радовал своим присутствием. Быть плохим парнем так себе работа, все друг на друга да-авят, все друг друга предаю-ют... Так сложно оставаться на плаву, Ай-чан, так сложно...

\- Иди в герои. - короткий ответ немножко выбил Мика из колеи - серьезно?! Вот так просто?!...

\- Пф-ф, ты издеваешься? Меня посадят быстрее, чем я дойду до U.A. Ты хоть слышал о злодеях, ставших героями?..

\- Вообще-то... - и вот на этом "вообще-то" что-то внутри Мика екнуло - ему показалось, что лёд треснул. Ему выдали процент от выигрыша. С ним заговорили как с реальным собеседником, а не как со злодеем!

И он уже не слушал, что там рассказывал ему Айзава, он просто сидел и с глупой улыбочкой наблюдал за лежащим рядом Шотой, слушая его размеренный голос, говорящий с ним так, словно он какое-то неразумное дитя. - Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

\- Не-а! - все так же улыбаясь ответил Хизаши. - Ты слишком красиво рассказываешь... В смысле, ты слишком красивый и приятно рассказываешь... В смысле, не приятно, ну не в смысле неприятно, а... Ой, забудь.

\- Я сделаю вид, что хоть что-то понял, - глаза у Айзавы спокойные, но странно затуманенные...

\- Шота! - Мик утыкается лицом в простыню, рядом с Айзавой. И лежит, пока не слышит в ответ тихое, уравновешенное:

\- 'Заши.

И от этого "Заши" грудь словно сдавливает тисками, в горле начинает нещадно першить, и он стремительно запрыгивает на кровать, обхватывая Айзаву руками и ногами, и яростно утыкаясь ему носом в шею. Ему так хорошо, так нестерпимо хорошо-хорошо-хорошо!... Девяносто процентов от выигрыша! Остальные десять связанны, но это не важно, сейчас это совсем не важно... Важео лишь то, что Айзава молчит и размеренно сопит ему в шею, а вдоль позвоночника шелестят мураши-и...

\- Скажи это ещё раз, пожалуйста... Умоляю, ещё раз!...

\- 'Заши.

\- Как стать героем?

\- Я могу сказать за тебя что-нибудь...

Хизаши первые пол-секунды сомневается, но когда Шота заканчивает фразу очередным "Заши", он разрезает веревки, чувствуя, как его обхватывают чужие руки, бродят по его спине, а затем...

... А затеи его переворачивают на живот и скручивают ему руки за спиной, после чего он чувствует горячее дыхание у своего уха:

\- Ты слишком наивен для злодея, 'Заши.

\- Я слишком одинок.

А потом он сидит в камере, в каком-то металлическом наморднике, ведь его завывания уже всех порядком достали. И видит приближающийся силуэт. Мигает. Щурится.

\- Ну здравствуй, 'Заши... - Мик хочет разорвать на себе эту хрень и заорать во весь свой голос, даже под риском лишения причуды. - У меня есть к тебе пара вопросов...

Шота достает блокнот со списком вопросов - он не будет спешить, героям спешить некуда. Будет аккуратно спрашивать по вопросу в день, подводя и исследуя. Им о многом ещё надо будет поговорить...

\- Почему ты стал злодеем?


End file.
